Ilógico
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: No eran compatibles. Eran como agua y aceite. No van, no se mezclan, no fueron hechos para estar juntos. No tenia sentido, pero era ese estúpido sentimiento, el cual no te daba otra opción. Te arrastraba como idiota hasta estar a su lado. Al parecer, no entendia de ironias.


**¿Que tal? :D ¿Que creen? ¡GaLe!**

***aplausos***

FT es del genialoso Hiro Mashima-sama! :D

**.**

**Ilógico**

**.**

**.**

Era estúpido. Cualquiera se daría cuenta.

¿Ellos juntos? ¡Por favor! Solo un idiota seguiría de todas formas.

No estaba preocupado, claro que no. Estaba... molesto... ¡Si! ¡Eso era! Estaba molesto. Molesto de escuchar siempre las mismas charlas molestas de mujeres chillonas y estúpidos idiotas.

El hombre pelinegro, apoyó ambos codos en esa barra de madera, la cual era atendida día tras día por esa camarera peliblanca, la cual, dejó frente a este un tarro de cerveza fría. Podría beberla, pero solo observó ese tarro de vidrio, como se formaban pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban lentamente por la superficie.

**"Son tan diferentes" "No pegarían ni con cola"**

¿Eran idiotas? ¡Él ya sabia eso!

No eran compatibles. Eran como agua y aceite. No van, no se mezclan, no fueron hechos para estar juntos.

Ella era como una joya. Fina y delicada. Debes lavar tus manos antes de tocarla para no hacerle daño.

Él, como un trozo de carbón, burdo y tosco carbón. Apenas un roce y ya te llenaba de su suciedad. Él iba directo al punto. Nada de tacto o sutileza, así era y así se decía.

Ella era amable, tratando de no herirte con sus comentarios, siempre usando palabras bonitas. Ella amaba los números, las letras, la poesía. Viviendo en un mundo de hadas.

Él lo arreglaba todo con los puños, con ellos razonaba mejor.

Él lo sabía. Era absurdo. Era ilógico, no tenia sentido, pero era ese estúpido sentimiento en el pecho, el cual no te daba otra opción. Te obligaba, te arrastraba hasta estar a su lado.

El pelinegro bufó molesto, bueno, no era él, era ella. Siempre estando a su lado, buscándolo. Debía ponerle fin a todo. Nadie lo doblegaba, nadie lo manejaba, nadie disponía de él. Gajeel era dueño de Gajeel, debía dejárselo bien claro.

Pero, pasando junto a él, unos mechones de un alborotado cabello azul claro, lo volvieron a la realidad, cuando parecían pasar de él con rapidez.

— ¡Hey! ¡Enana! — le gritó, haciendo que la joven detuviera su correr y se volviera a mirarlo—. ¿A donde crees que vas?

—Ah, lo siento —se disculpo con una sonrisa, observando al hombre que se giraba en su banquillo para verla de frente—. En la plaza habrá una exhibición de libros antiguos, pero solo estarán unas horas, ¿Quieres venir?

—No —respondió en seco, girándose otra vez a la barra a beber de un trago su cerveza—.

La bajita peliazul frunció el ceño algo decepcionada, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Meditó un momento para ver si no olvidaba nada y decidió retomar su apresurado camino.

— ¡Hey! ¿Que acabo de decirte? —Bufó levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a la peliazul—

— ¿Eh? —Levy se sonrojo un poco al tener al rudo chico junto a ella— P-Pero creí que no querías...

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte ir sola —murmuro toscamente desviando la mirada una vez fuera del gremio— Ya te lo he dicho, eres tan enana que puedes perderte por ahí.

Levy sonrió algo ruborizada abrazando el torneado brazo del chico, no pudo ver su expresión ya que el pelinegro permanecía con su rostro mirando hacia otro lado.

Al salir del gremio, ambos caminaban en silencio.

A ella varias veces le habian aconsejado terminar esa relación.

¡Que tonteria!

¿No tienen la misma personalidad? Para que un engranaje encaje y funcióne a la perfección, es necesario que ambas piezas sean diferentes, estan hechas para amoldarse una a la otra.

¿Por que no comparten los mismos intereses? Seria muy aburrido, ella diria algo y él lo aceptaria sin chistar, o viceversa.

—Gajeel, despúes vayamos a la biblioteca. —le pidió emociónada.—

—Claro que no, se te secara el cerebro de tanto leer, enana.

—¿Ah? ¡Claro que no! ¡Anda, vamos!

—Tsk, que no. Mejor vayamos al parque de atracciónes. —dijo complacido— A la montaña rusa.

—¡¿Que?! —Levy dio un saltito del susto— ¡No! ¡Esa me da mucho miedo!

—Lo sé.

La peliceleste lo miró con recelo, y al meditar un momento, tomo el valor necesario.

—¿Me tomaras la mano? —preguntó levemente sonrojada—.

—Si —gruño por lo bajo Gajeel, evidentemenete avergonzado—

Levy sonrió enternecida al ver su reacción. A su parecer, el amor no entendia de ironias.

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, esto resulto de un momento de ocio extremo ((y por el maldito insomnio Dx)) Esta basado en la canción de **

**Ricardo Arjona "Quien diria"**

**Este es mi tercer fic de esta pareja, basandome en sus canciones *O***

**Bueno, no olviden dejar un REVIEW! yo los aprecio muchisimo! :DDD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
